Tainted Innocence
by Innocent Slayer
Summary: Vampire AU. LEMON. Yuugi is a human in a vampire ruled world. He lives a life like the other slaves until that day. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Tainted Innocence**

**Summary:** Yet another vamp AU: Vampires took over the streets of Domino over a century ago. These demons are the nightmares of the Human Slaves that are left. They live in fear of them, hoping for a way of escape. Will they ever be freed? Will someone defy the Vampires? And how long can people stay safe here? Yami/Yuugi

**Prologue**

Rotting corpses lay on the outskirts of Domino, a once quant city in Japan. The houses were old and falling to pieces with the occasional blood stain. The streets looked like a war had broken out. Smashed cars lay everywhere, with pieces of broken glass covering the street, crashed into sign posts and buildings. Building doors where covered up with planks as a feeble effort to keep something in. On the front crosses were engraved into the wooden planks. The crosses gave the true reason why the planks where there. They were there to keep the demons out.

The smell of rotting flesh and dried blood literally radiated from the area. Blood stains were on the walls as if there had been a struggle to escape. Old shops lay abandoned and items lay randomly in the street. The items showed the people that they had once lived here in harmony. Dolls littered the street to show the struggle of young girls. Written on the wall of one once humble Blacksmith was the word _'Help'_. It was written in a deep crimson. The message was obviously something someone did last before they died.

If you continued to walk down the dusty and abandoned streets of Domino to just before the Kame Game shop, you could see human's living in the area, away from the packed centre, in fear of the demons that ruled there town. Humans were kept as slaves, made to breed for them until they were picked off. Vans arrived once every fortnight and grabbed the wanted. About a hundred left each time, never to return again. The humans lived in fear that they would be taken so kept doing everything that would please the King of the demons.

The King of these creatures was meant to be vicious and the darkest of them all. He lived in his castle with his select group of helpers. Once you reached that castle you would never return, unless you were in a body bag and the King was the reason of that. Every couple of decades the King would become bored of his food and would look for something more interesting. The people had heard rumours that the king just sat in his castle all day, in the pitch black, just thinking. Rumours said that the king was antisocial and preferred to stay alone. Once, a stupid rumour called him shy, but that was something he definitely wasn't.

The people of Domino lived in old wooden shacks or buildings with dusty floors and no furniture. Their bed was a simple pile of straw and their lives were simple like that. They worked just as slaves to the vampires. Some worked as farmers to keep the food for the demons alive. Of course the demon's food was humans but that was not necessary information. Any human that worked, and was needed to keep the humans alive, lived until they were needed no more. On the odd occasion some people worked into their fifties but usually they were dead and drained by then.

Some shacks had been burned or broken into when the demons discovered that they had broken their laws somehow. If you broke their laws or were rude about the demons, you were executed in your own shack. But to make it more of a punishment, you first watched your family be slaughtered. Babies, children, grand-parents or even pets died right in front of you to add to the torture.

Women kept producing children, which the Demon King had a particular liking for. Men helped build vampire fortresses and of course assisted the women with the children. If you were not married by the age of twenty you were taken for your blood. If you had not had children by the age of thirty, then you were taken with your partner. If you could not produce children, then you were taken from childhood. But recently the children of Domino had begun to disappear more in those black vans.

The black vans were the very fear of the people that lived there. Usually if a black van was sighted coming to the city, then everyone would cower away into their shacks. Humans controlled by the demons would come out and collect the wanted. The captured would be crossed off the list. No one disliked the humans that drove the vans at all. If they didn't do it then the demons would wipe out their entire family. In fear the workers worked and not because they enjoyed it. The people of Domino understood them with a compassion so helped them when down. Some of them committed suicide, ashamed of what they had done to help the monsters. The people lived in the darkness in fear.

Daylight was shorter than usual. About two hours were given to the humans to soak up the sun due to the large gothic castle on the hill behind them. Dark Powers, as the humans called it, radiated from that castle. The powers formed a dome around the area that was Domino. If you dared to try and escape you would be blocked off by a wall of Shadow.

Shadow was all it was called. Some called it voodoo tricks while other believed it to be a weird Sci-Fi thing. The only fact known was once you got into Domino, you would leave as a rotting corpse. No one had ever escaped successfully. Only failures had occurred, scarily as well, and they were tortured to death. That was one of the seven rules of Domino. Running away was strictly forbidden. And if you ever broke the rules, you wouldn't live to tell the tale.

In this once quant town lived the Mutou family. They were one of the few families with an actual house. Most of the villagers here came from the city centre so were forced to move into the shacks. Old occupants of the suburbs, who were still alive of course, lived in their houses. Over generations the houses were passed down. The Mutou house was once their game shop but no one really cared about that any more. Old games lay on the shelves of the old shop. Out the back there was stairs that led upstairs to the house.

Seven year old Yuugi sat on the floor in the middle of his room looking miserable. His best friend Ryou had just lost his father to the demons. Due to back problems, Ryou's father couldn't work, so the demons just took him away. It was dark out now and it had been for at least an hour. Yuugi got up and lay on his ancient bed. A silhouette of the Demon King lay on the back of his wall to show him who his leader was. If you ever saw the King's face you were never seen again. His appearence remained a secret. Yuugi lay there sighing deeply. He had had enough of life now, he also knew that Ryou had too, and he just wanted to escape it all.

He heard a knocking on the door and got up. He knew his mum and grandfather would be working hard to avoid death. He walked down the electric lighted corridors, which were there due to the darkness. He passed the long mirror before the door and briefly looked at his reflection. His amethyst eyes reflected back with his mad hair spiking up. His black, crimson tipped spikes drooped slightly with the greasiness of his hair. His once shining blonde bangs were now only a dirty colour.

The last time he had had a bath was about a month ago, and that reflected in his look. His face was pale from the lack of sunlight. His hair was greasy with no shine to it at all. He sighed and continued to the door. He answered it without a second thought and began to turn around with a simple: 'Come in'. Before the boy could walk away he heard a low growl behind him. Yuugi breathed in deeply in horror. He began to slowly look around. A gust of wind suddenly pushed its way through the Mutou's front door.

By the time Yuugi had turned around the corridor was pitch-black. He attempted to look towards the doorway. Glaring right towards him were a pair of red eyes. Yuugi could have run away and possible would have made it but he was frozen in fear. The crimson, blood-like eyes looked straight into his soul. They eyed Yuugi up, interested in him almost, while slight impressed sounds were made.

"Now, Little One, would you tell me where Sugoroku Mutou is?" a deep baritone asked. Yuugi guessed that the eyes had asked.

"I don't know, sir. But why have the lights gone out? I don't like the dark." Yuugi whimpered back. He guessed by the radiance of the eyes that it was a demon. Yuugi worked his way down to the floor and cupped his legs up to his chest. The demon scared him and he didn't want to die.

"Do not be afraid, Little One. I will not hurt you. The eyes came closer and a single torch near those gleaming eyes sparked into life. The light immediately shot through the room, adding a slight light into the dark corridor, "I would like to ask you how you style your hair and what your name is?" The baritone asked.

Yuugi squinted in the sudden bright light until his eyes refocused. He looked up to the person the voice belonged to, who was standing directly above him. Yuugi jumped back in fear and stood up quickly. The man in front of him had hard shaped eyes, with a deep crimson in shade, which looked worn and old. He had hair almost like Yuugi's but it gleamed more. The dark spikes were tipped with crimson like Yuugi's, but the bangs were different. Blonde, almost lightning shaped bangs crept up the black spikes. His skin was as pale as Yuugi's and he was wearing a simple frown in expression.

Clothes-wise he was wearing a black leather shirt with black belt tightly fastened around his neck. He had a waist length black cape on with an inside of the crimson like his eyes. He was also wearing tight black leather leggings with a black belt attached onto them. He was taller than Yuugi by quite a bit so looked down on him.

Yuugi gulped slightly when he noticed that this man looked a lot like him. "Sir, I don't know how I style it. I just wake up with it each morning. And my name is Yuugi Mutou," He replied shakily. He didn't know what the demon was playing at. He should be dead and drained by now, "But sir, what is your name,"

"My dear Yuugi, my name is Yami, I am known as nothing else. Where is your family? They have broken the rule of the Vampire God by insulting him," Yami asked while toying with his hair. Yuugi gulped slightly before answering.

"But shouldn't I be dead by now too, then? Not that I'm complaining or anything, sir? I don't know where my family is," He replied shakier than before.

"But my dear little Yuugi, that would be a waste. Kaiba, Bakura, go search for the family while I deal with this little one," Yami replied smirking. Yuugi heard footsteps lead away from his house, "I do not want to hurt you. You seem more interesting than all the rest. Come with me, to my castle, Little One. And if you dare to refuse I shall just drag you anyways. So what do you say?" Yami replied smirking evilly towards Yuugi.

"But I can't leave my family! They are all I have other than Ryou..." Yuugi immediately stopped there not wanting his friend to be captured too.

"But my dear Little One, you have no choice. I have already marked you as mine. And once you are mine, you will never escape. And this Ryou shall come with you," Yami replied, trying to act friendly to Yuugi.

Yuugi began to reply, wanting to stay there, but it was no use. Yami grabbed a corner of his cape and wrapped Yuugi in it. Yuugi attempted to struggle with no avail. He was stuck there, in an almost hug, next to a demon. He winced and closed his eyes in fear. He kept muttering it was only a dream with no use. He heard the back door crash down and the screams of his dear mother. Tears formed in Yuugi's eyes as he heard his grandfather cry out for help.

He let the tears fall freely without a sound as he heard the sounds stop. He knew now that there was no noise, the struggle was over. His family was obviously dead and he was just alone. Yami looked down to Yuugi and saw his tears. He wiped them away with his free hand before hitting Yuugi swiftly on the back of the neck. The impact caused the young seven year old to black out immediately. Yami grinned eagerly as he left the house with the child on his shoulder. He had so many plans for this Yuugi. Some things that Yuugi would never dare to even think about.

**-------------------------------  
**

**A/N: First YGO story prologue done and it's quite lengthy for a prologue. I hope you like it. I thank Moondalian for editing, and Well that's it,  
Ja Ne,  
Inno-chan**


	2. Entering the Shadows

**Tainted Innocence**

"BLAH" – Speech  
'BLAH' – Thoughts  
\BLAH//-Mind, read and find out ;

**Summary:** Yet another vamp AU: Vampires over took the streets of domino over a centaury ago. These demons are the nightmares of the Human Slaves that are left. They live in fear of them, hoping for a way of escape. Will they ever be freed? Will someone defy the Vampires? And how long can the innocent last here? Yami/Yuugi

**Chapter One: Entering the Shadows**

The room was dark. Some believed it to be darker than the pitch-black and star-less night sky. During the day the room turned light slightly. Special protection on the extremely tiny windows stopped the UV rays flowing in freely. It was simply reflected, which reduced the light quality further. During the dusk period simple electric lamps were switched on around the room. At night, after the set bed time, the power was switched off. Candles and flames were forbidden as well, it could hurt the Masters of the castle.

If you exited that room and headed down the long dingy corridor, dimly lighted with lamps, you would eventually reach a large dark oak door. Engraved on this door, in the centre of a dove, was the simple word Hikari (1). It was engraved roughly, as if it was done with no care, almost as if it was just done quickly with a knife. The door was at the end of the corridor, and it was darker than anything else in the dim corridor. The door was surrounded by beautiful Katanas and other sorts of beautiful blades. The display of blades continued up the corridor.

If you entered that room you would first be blinded by the light. A large chandelier hung from the centre, with light beaming out from it in all directions. The room was medium sized, but not big at all. It was rectangular in shape with the larger side on the door side and the opposite wall. Against the two shorter length walls were two single beds. The one on the left had a dark crimson cover which looked to be a velvet. The one on the right had a dark brown duvet, but just a normal cotton rather than velvet.

The rooms carpet was a depressing black in colour. The walls were stone with a dark grey as a bottom layer and a lighter grey colour on top. There were only two small windows, directly opposite the door, which were very church-like. It was a long half-oval in shape and the glass was sectioned into a grid pattern. It added more to the gothic-factor of the room. Under the windows was a wide chest of drawers made of course in the same dark oak as the door. Next to both beds was a mini bedside cabinet, each with an identical lamp. The lamps were simple, all light grey with dark grey stripes.

On the red bed lay a short boy with tri-colour hair and on the brown sat an innocent boy with long spiky white hair. The innocent boy's hair was made of many white spikes. The front spikes curved around his face, which covered most of the top half of his face, except for his eyes. At the back the white spikes continued into a long bunch. His hair was duller than it used to be. Rather than its once radiant shade of white it was a duller grey. His hair was greasy and hanging anywhere it could. His eyes were rounded and innocent, but they were surrounded by bags which showed his tiredness. His face had no expression, and his once sparkling eyes had lost their twinkle. His pale skin was dirty with black stains and looked unbelievably pale.

The other young man sat up and turned to the innocent looking one. His tri-coloured hair lay against the wall with his blonde bang-like fringe drooping from the greasiness of his hair. His amethys eyes were not as bright as they once were and his skin was paler than he believed possible. His face looked worn and tired and the look followed with his tired eyes. His hair was not as gravity-defying as it once was and he had lost his innocence. His innocence was long gone, this place had done that to people. Yuugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura were just two of its victims.

Their lives were not of importance any more. Their purpose was to serve the demons and the demons alone. Their life goal was to survive.

The door swung open which caused the two to look up. They didn't expect it to be a rescue attempt or anything special. They had given up hope years ago, 8 years ago to be precise. They were only children, not even legally old enough to smoke, only around 15 years of age. They had no way to check what date it was, only the calendars in their master's rooms when they cleaned them told them what date it was. They were treated like black slaves during the American Slave Period **(A/N: Not being racist, it was in history)**. They were treated like dirt, no worse than dirt. Seeing as they were humans, they were treated with the respect of pointed wooden objects.

At the door stood a tall vampire in a trailing white cape lined with a pale crimson material. His brown locks covered his forehead and part of his glaring blue eyes. His face was expressionless, except for his glaring eyes. His face was pale so his blue eyes were the first thing you noticed when you looked at him. His hair curved around his face, almost like a wig, with his fringe hiding some of his face. This vampire was the king's highest childe, one Seto Kaiba.

His outfit under the cape was a black velvet suit with a red silk shirt. His top button was undone so no tie was worn. His belt was black with a large silver buckle. Engraved into it were the letters 'HP', their meaning unknown to Yuugi or Ryou. Around his neck was a simple locket, in the shape of a playing card.

The immediate reaction of the two boys at the sight of the older was to jump off of their beds and bow down to him. They did so and he made a simple and effortless gesture for them to stand. Noticing this the two boys both stood.

Here vampires were your lords and masters, disobeying them was like committing murder. In the end you almost got caught every time and served a punishment for it. Here that punishment was torture. The torturer was a mad man, Mariku. He sliced, slit, hit and used many other interesting instruments. The worst of those was his power to mess with minds. He could easily send someone crazy if he set his mind to it, literally set his mind to it. Both Yuugi and Ryou gave up trying to defy the vampires within a couple of weeks.

"The king wishes to see you two," Kaiba bellowed at the two teenagers, which interrupted Yuugi's thoughts, "Follow me."

He span, and with a swish of his cape he lead off towards the king's room in silence. Yuugi and Ryou followed in silence and fear. They had never actually seen the king in their years here. Vampires were only trusted to clean his room since the assassination attempt almost thirty years ago. The king never did leave his room. Vampires only entered it. The only time human slaves saw the king was to be drunk dry or to be murdered. Both were really the same but the names were different to add hope to the slave's hearts. Hope was something slaves usually lacked.

Ryou and Yuugi had no idea where the king's room was. Hardly any slaves did. This castle was huge and the king's room was not a place they needed to go to, so its location was kept unknown. Slaves caught sneaking around the castle were immediately presumed to be attempting an escape and were killed without any thought. Captured, enslaved, forced to work and drained. That was a slave's life. That was all that ever happened to a slave. No rescue or heroic fight, just obeying the demon's every single wish.

The group soon ended their walk down the corridors, some of which Yuugi and Ryou had not been down before, until they reached a large dark oak double door. Two vampire guards stood on either side, each holding a large spear that crossed in the centre. They were blocking access to the door. Upon seeing Kaiba the guards immediately moved their spears to an upwards position, to allow him access.

"Yet another slave disobeyed the Lord. I hope the Lord enjoys this meal," the guard chuckled spitefully.

The spears were moved and Yuugi and Ryou had a full view of the door. Engraved into the centre was a large eye, but it was not normally shaped as an eye. It was more oriental in style. Around it were various symbols and pictures of a similar origin. In all honesty the door was a work of art. Well it was a work of art until Kaiba pushed the doors open, splitting apart the eye and various pictures. Kaiba grabbed Yuugi and Ryou's hands and yanked them in, before closing the doors behind them.

They both landed on the wooden floor with a 'thud'. Pain shot up both Yuugi and Ryou's legs and they hissed to stop their screams. They looked up from the dark wooden floor to gather their surroundings. Yuugi first began by turning around to the back of the door. Identical engravings lay on the door like the front. The only bad thing was that Kaiba wasn't there with them.

Ryou gathered the surroundings at the front. The room was huge and rectangular, with various arches leading off to other rooms. It was an open plan with dark red walls, touching more towards a burgundy. The large castle windows were covered with black velvet curtains that were currently widely open to show it was night time. All windows were coated in a special UV filter, but that still caused vampires damage in the long term. In the centre of the room lay a large four poster bed. Crimson velvet curtains hid the bed.

Random dark wooden furniture lay around the room with a showed section on the opposite side, probably due to the lack of light at night. Small wall lamps went around all of the room, except for into this dark area. They just seemed to stop before the area, at the same place on both sides. On both sides a large black shag rug lay under the bed and for most of the floor. The shadowed section was just a patch of darkness, the area was not visible to the eye. It intrigued Ryou what could be hidden there. It could be an escape.

His curiousity got the better of him. He grabbed Yuugi, whose eyes were still surveying the room in front of them, and ran towards the darkness. Yuugi looked interested at the portraits and paintings on the wall they past. Pictures of vampires, pictures of angels, and pictures of death. Portraits of people from an indian or african area. All covered in golden jewellery and cotton clothing. All their skin was tanned and their eyes were defined with kohl. All the portraits looked similar, almost like it was a large family or something.

They soon passed the large four-poster bed in the centre and were only mere metres away from the shadows. Yuugi shivered in anticipation. They continued running until they stood in line with the last pair of lights. From the shadows they heard a snarl. Yuugi and Ryou both shivered in fear. Would these minutes be their last ones while living? They heard a sinister chuckle and shivered more. They moved closer together. They both looked to the door in fear, but were too rooted to the spot to move. A vampire could do that to you.

A vampire had the power to make you do things you didn't want to, as Yuugi and Ryou had discovered when they came here. Only the oldest and most elite could. Mariku, he king and Kaiba were the only ones that Yuugi knew to possess this gift.

They heard footsteps approaching them in a slow walk and both gulped. A body stepped out of the complete darkness. Crimson met amethyst. The man who had kidnapped Yuugi all those years ago stood in front of him. The man's tri-colour hair still identical to Yuugi's, except for the lightning bangs that shot up into his spikes. He was wearing the same outfit he had been before: a black leather outfit with a black cape with a crimson lining the colour like his eyes. It was the man who stole him, the one called Yami.

Anger shot through Yuugi faster than a bullet left a gun. His teeth glared at Yami. Ryou stood there, looking from Yuugi to Yami and vice versa. The similarities were just too much of a coincidence.

'_He is not the vampire king! I know that for a fact! The vampire king would have killed me!' _Yuugi thought in anger.

"You are not the vampire king, you are who murdered my family. I will not believe it!" Yuugi spat, his rage blinding his judgment.

"My dear Yuugi, I took you away from that place of death. Aren't you happy? Aibou, I am the vampire king, you can not deny that fact," Yami replied sympathetically almost in his deep baritone. Ryou remained silent, afraid for his friend, but too scared to react.

"I AM NOT YOUR AIBOU! And you can't prove that you're the king either _Yami!_" Yuugi screamed, his high pitched voice screeching. He spat Yami's name like it was a poison.

"That is one thing I can do. While you are in my castle and under my control you'll let me call you what I want. And my dear Aibou, I can prove I am the vampire king. The vampire king is one of four that are old enough to possess the power of 'mind control'. Suggesting things to humans is a nicer way to put it. The vampire lord, Kaiba, Mariku and Bakura are the four possessors of the power. I know that you know that the lord possesses it, so if I can do it then I must be the vampire lord, agreed?" He asked seriously, his baritone reflecting the seriousness in his voice.

Yuugi smirked and nodded in reply. There was no way that Yami could do this. Ryou looked shocked at the name 'Bakura'. He thought that his mother, father, and sister had died that night. He shook the thought out of his head.

'It's probably just a coincidence…' He thought mentally sighing.

"Now I will make you do something that you would never dream of doing!" Yami smirked, more evilly than Yuugi. He had the perfect idea. Yuugi immediately looked worried, but it was not long before Yami's plan went into action.

\Yuugi kiss me passionately, and beg for me to kiss you back. Actually you want me to kiss you back. Do not stop doing as I say until I tell you to. Nod if you understand.// Yami projected to Yuugi with his mind.

Yuugi's eyes immediately turned expressionless. He looked in a trance and in all truth he was. He nodded to Yami like a robot would after being told to. Yami crouched down as Yuugi came over to him. Their lips met in a display of passion. Yuugi began simply kissing Yami's lips before pushing against the centre, begging for entrance. Yami would have smirked if he could, and simply obliged. Yuugi began licking everywhere in Yami's mouth. Brushing his tongue against Yami's, causing shivers to shoot down him and Yami.

Yuugi began running his hands through Yami's long tri-colour hair and Yami did the same to Yuugi's. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, Yuugi's more dominant rather than Yami. In most other kisses Yami would be the dominant one, but for once he backed down. Yuugi soon ran out of breath and pushed off of Yami's lips. He panted deeply, but Yami showed no sign of tiredness. He was smirking manically. Without the need for oxygen, he could have kissed all day. While all this happened Ryou had frozen in shock and watched. Right now his face was a deep beetroot.

Yuugi's eyes were still expressionless and there was still the next command to do. He crouched down onto one knee.

"Yami, Yami please kiss me. I'll do anything for your kiss," He begged, his arms reaching out for Yami's embrace.

"Aibou, will you agree to being my personal slave? I can make Ryou someone high up's slave," Yami asked tauntingly, obviously using this to his own advantage.

"Yes Yami. Anything for your kiss," He chorused back, his eyes still emotionless and dead-looking. His voice as emotionless as his eyes, showing how he was being controlled while doing this. Yami smirked and moved over to the kneeling Yuugi.

"Stand up then," Yami mocked, his tongue licking his lips eagerly. Yuugi did as he was told, wanting that kiss so much because of Yami's control. Yami bent down so he was at level with Yuugi's height. He smirked passionately almost before their lips met with a brush of passion.

Yami's lips pushed onto Yuugi's once again. Even Yuugi's emotionless amethyst eyes sparkled with a fiery passion. Yami began nipping at Yami's bottom lip, asking for entry. The king had given up being the submissive one; now he would control this kiss. Yuugi gave the king what he wanted and allowed entry to his sweet mouth. It tasted to sweet, he could taste Yuugi's innocence almost. He tasted like cold and moist strawberries. No, better than that.

Yami began to lick around the inside of Yuugi's mouth, tasting Yuugi. He licked passionately against the side of Yuugi's tongue, sending shivers through the body of the young boy. A moan came from Yuugi's throat causing Yami to smirk more. He could control the movements of this boy with simple words. If told Yuugi would do anything, even murder. However the reactions that happened when he did this was something Yami could not control, that was Yuugi's own reaction. Not a controlled and asked for reaction.

Yami saw Yuugi was becoming breathless and pulled out of Yuugi's mouth. Yuugi panted heavily due to the kiss. Yami smirked sinisterly before deciding what to do next. Next to them stood a gob smacked and beetroot red-faced Ryou, shocked at the resent kissing. Also shocked that a vampire as laid back as this was the king of them all.

\Yuugi, you are released from my spell// Yami simply sent to Yuugi's mind.

Emotion and life flooded back into Yuugi's amethyst eyes within an instant. Yami looked to Yuugi waiting for his reaction, Yami could only wait.

------------------------------

**A/N: Holy cow that's long! Wait and find out the reaction! I love mind control smirks It's so the best! If only I could use it on someone -mutters- Leila…**

**Moving on, Till next time,**

**Inno-chan**


	3. In the Bedroom

-1**Tainted Innocence**

"BLAH" - Speech  
'BLAH' - Thoughts  
\\BLAH//-Mind Control; you read, you found out

**Summary:** Yet another vamp AU: Vampires over took the streets of domino over a centaury ago. These demons are the nightmares of the Human Slaves that are left. They live in fear of them, hoping for a way of escape. Will they ever be freed? Will someone defy the Vampires? And how long can the innocent last here? Yami/Yuugi

**I would like to thank Moondalian for helping me through my first Lemon. Yes little Inno-chan has grown up!**

**Chapter Two: In the Bedroom**

Yuugi was outraged. Anger flared in his usually calm eyes. His eyes were glaring at Yami and his teeth were bared. His anger was like a flame that had sparked

Yami looked not at all shaken by the anger in this usually quiet boy. After all the boy had asked him to prove that he was the King and he had. Yuugi had technically asked to be kissed, just not in general. Yeah that logic worked for him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! THAT'S INVADING MY PRIVACY!" Yuugi screeched at the now proven Vampire King.

"Well, from the moans you were making you seemed to enjoy it," Yami smirked, not affected at all from Yuugi's display of Anger.

"YOU MADE ME DO THAT! THOSE MOANS WERE FORCED AND NOT OF TRUE PLEASURE! HOW DARE YOU! HOW VERY DARE YOU!" Yuugi screamed at Yami.

"I did not force your emotions, you know what I commanded," Yami beamed at Yuugi, revealing his beaming white fangs.

"YOU SO MADE ME DO THAT! I WOULD NEVER BE PLEASURED BY A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" Yuugi growled, shooting daggers of anger towards Yami.

"We can go on arguing about this all day but I do not really want to do that. You agreed to being my personal slave. Your words were the contract and now you are mine," Yami said seriously. Yuugi opened his mouth to interrupt but Yami looked down on him. Yuugi sighed and closed his mouth.

"And you shall go out of my room now, Kaiba will be outside in a moment," Yami ordered to Ryou.

Ryou looked up from his shock. First Yuugi had kissed this Yami, then he begged to be his personal slave and then Yami snogged Yuugi. He looked up to Yuugi, unsure whether to leave his friend or not. Yuugi nodded solemnly to Ryou, who promptly left through the large double doors. This was it, the Vampire and Yuugi were now alone.

Yami's hand ran through Yuugi's tricolour hair causing Yuugi to shiver slightly. Yami looked down to his smaller look-alike grinning. He had waited years for Yuugi and over that time he had planned this. This wait had lasted what felt like an entire life time but now it was over Yami could do what he wanted. And here the slaves were well known for their uses, well as sex slaves.

Yami looked over his new slave, his eyes scanning the smaller forms body. The lust was radiating from his eyes as intensely as heat from the sun. He looked over to his four-poster bed in the centre of his room and smirked to the younger form. Yuugi looked up with his large amethyst eyes, worried what his new master was thinking. Ryou and he had never had masters before but they still knew about the use of slaves. Sex slaves. But what feared Yuugi most was that this was no ordinary vampire that was his master. This was the king of all the vampires and if he wanted something, he got it. Yuugi had no escape with Yami's technique of mind control.

"Yuugi, to the bed now," Yami commanded. His lust-filled crimson eyes looking seriously toward Yuugi. This was not someone to mess with.

'I can either do this the hard or easy way. I will do this with dignity and I will not let him control me.' Yuugi mentally sighed before nodding to his master.

He walked over to the large crimson-curtained, four-poster bed. He walked of his own accord rather than being forced to. Yami looked interested at the young boy, it had been a while since someone walked to his bed without needing to be forced. He caught up with his shorter look-alike and whisked Yuugi off his feet and into his own arms. Yami opened his crimson curtains with a free hand to reveal his large king-size bed. The covers were crimson like the curtains, but the pillows were black leather.

**A/N: Mature content from here onwards folks! The Lemon haters °hisses° should, well, scroll down until my note of ending! (Like you should Moondalian!)**

He lay Yuugi in the centre of his bed. He looked lustfully over Yuugi's petit form. Yami crawled on top of Yuugi's body, pinning down the younger so he was unable to run away now. Yami licked his lips eagerly before bringing his head down to Yuugi's ear. He began to lick all around Yuugi's ear and lobe, sending shivers through the small boy. He nipped down softly onto Yuugi's ear, with his gleaming white fangs, causing a small cut to appear. A trail of blood leaked from the small graze that Yami had caused.

His lust increased as he smelled the sweetness of Yuugi's blood. He licked it up eagerly, tasting Yuugi's sweet crimson liquid. The tangy metallic taste made Yami's mouth water. He wanted to do more to this little boy. He lifted his head from the boy's ear and looked deeply into Yuugi's eyes. Yuugi's eyes were now as lustful as Yami's crimson orbs. Yuugi attempted to hide his lust but it was a failing attempt. He had lost the battle: he wanted Yami.

Yami's lips brushed with Yuugi's in a short kiss. Yami wanted more from his little aibou. He licked against Yuugi's bottom lip forcefully, trying to access Yuugi's sweet mouth. Yuugi gave in and their tongues collided in a fiery display. Yami licked all around Yuugi's mouth, pleasuring the young boy. Yuugi shivered in delight as Yami's tongue softly brushed against his once more. His back arched slightly and a moan escaped his lips. He wanted Yami, oh God how he wanted him.

Yami pulled off of Yuugi's sweet lips and smirked. His fair aibou pouted for more, wanting to feel Yami's tongue on his again. Yami brought his lips down again to Yuugi's pout, licking against his pouted bottom lip tenderly. Shivers shot through Yuugi's body in pure pleasure. It just felt so good. Yami took his fangs and sunk them slightly into Yuugi's bottom lip, sending cries of pain combined with pleasure out of Yuugi's lips. A trickle of blood escaped from Yuugi's freshly made teeth marks. Yami's bloodlust took over again as he smelt Yuugi's sweet crimson liquid. Yami licked it up with his tongue, sending stinging and pleasurable sensations through out Yuugi's body.

Yami got up and sat simply on Yuugi's hips. He was still pinning down the small one but now his hands and arms were free. Yami's eyes trailed down from Yuugi's face to his chest. That pale white shirt was getting in the way and that angered Yami. Yami's free hand quickly undid a few buttons before completely ripping it off Yuugi in anger. He threw the shirt in a random direction before looking down to Yuugi's pale chest.

He licked his lips again, eager to taste the skin of his Aibou, before moving his head down to Yuugi's right nipple. He sucked Yuugi's pink nub before swirling around it with his tongue. His free hands ran through Yuugi's hair, sending sensations throughout Yuugi's body. Yuugi's back arched from the pleasure of Yami's tongue licking his nipple. It just felt so unbelievably brilliant.

Yami's mouth left Yuugi's now moist and erect right nipple before looking to the left. He gave it the same treatment with his tongue before pulling off of that one too. Both of Yuugi's small and pink nipples were erect and moist. Yami smirked evilly and looked into Yuugi's lustful amethyst orbs. Yami's mouth made an O-shape before blowing onto Yuugi's right then left nipple. Shivers shot through Yuugi's body at an amazing speed. He looked to Yami, wanting more. The look was clearly in his eyes.

Yuugi's free hands immediately shot to Yami's cape, yanking it off from his neck before chucking it onto the floor.

"You're sure eager for someone that didn't want that kiss a bit back," Yami smirked, torturing Yuugi.

"Shut up and kiss me," Yuugi almost screamed, before blushing at his own words. Could it be that he was in love with the king of the vampires? He'd have to wait and see.

Yami looked down towards Yuugi's pale neck. The place a vampire was most interested in really was the neck. He brought his head down to Yuugi's neck before breathing on it. Yuugi flinched in anticipation, expecting to be marked by his master's fangs. Yami simply sucked on Yuugi's neck biting softly so no blood was drawn. His mouth lifted off of it to reveal the red mark he had left. He blew on the mark to make Yuugi shiver. Oh how he enjoyed seeing the little one shiver.

Yami found this very fun indeed but Yuugi wanted more. His hands trailed again to the vampire's leather and buckled shirt. He attempted to pull it off but with his short arms he was unable to. Yuugi pouted at this, wanting to see the vampire's chest.

"Is my Aibou too short to undress me. Too bad," Yami mocked, smirking evilly at his shorter look alike.

Yuugi growled before attempting to shoot up. He wanted to push Yami off of his hips so he could rip that damned shirt off. Yami however knew what the little one was planning so took matters into his own capable hands. His mouth met with Yuugi's chest, covering it with sweet kisses. Pleasure shot through Yuugi and moans shot out of his mouth in all directions. Yuugi's cock hardened at the levels of pressure. Since he was sitting on Yuugi's hips Yami could feel Yuugi's arousal on him. Yami smirked before slowly pulling of his black leather shirt.

He revealed his toned pale chest. In contrast to the black trousers he was still wearing, Yami looked as white as a sheet. But in Yuugi's eyes that was a very hot and amazingly sexy sheet. Yuugi licked his lips eagerly, wanting to taste Yami's chest. Yami denied Yuugi that. He slid down Yuugi's form so he was now sitting on Yuugi's knees. Yuugi's hard-on was clearly visible through his tight Drain Pipe Jeans.

"For someone who didn't like the kiss, you're very happy to see me now," Yami taunted again. Yuugi growled in response, glaring slightly at Yami, "Let me see if I can change that glare,"

Yami's hand met with Yuugi's still clothed member, squeazing it slightly. No response was given from the still sulking Yuugi, but it was obvious that he was hiding the feelings. Well two could play at that game. Yami's hands quickly pulled off Yuugi's belt and yanked down his Jeans. Both were thrown away in digust, these items were just angering Yami. Why were they trying to block him? He sighed.

Yuugi's black satin boxers were all that was left on his pale flesh. He blushed slightly from the realisation of his near-nakedness. Yami rubbed his body against Yuugi's arousal, causing both him and Yuugi to moan in pleasure. His cock stiffened from the feeling, showing more clearly in his _**very, VERY **_tight leather trousers. Yuugi's glares turned to a look of passion within moments.

He sat up quickly, catching Yami by surprise. Yami rolled off of Yuugi and into a heap at the bottom of the bed. Yuugi immediately pounced onto Yami and removed that belt of his. He looked down evilly to Yami's impossibly tight trousers before removing them too. To Yuugi's surprise, Yami was wearing no underwear. Straight in front of Yuugi was a completely naked Yami.

"Suck me off, Yuugi," Yami moaned, wanting to feel the pleasure.

Yuugi looked down to Yami's hard member before blushing a deep crimson. Yami sat up so his cock was completely accessible for Yuugi. Yuugi slowly crouched his head down so his nose lightly touched the tip of Yami's member. He had never done this before, but boy how he wanted to do it now.

His mouth opened wide and he swallowed Yami's member completely. Yuugi's mouth began to swallow and release Yami's member. He was moving up and down it, sending moan after moan out of his master's mouth. Yuugi's tongue began to swirl around the tight member. The pleasure became immense for the vampire, causing his back to arch and his body to shiver many times. He got so close to releasing his seed, but Yuugi pulled off of Yami's cock. So Yuugi also knew how to torment Yami, damn that boy learned fast.

Yami looked down lustfully to Yuugi's still clothed lower half. In one swift motion he yanked off Yuugi's boxers completely before throwing them away. Yuugi blushed at his sudden nakedness. The vampire looked to him eagerly before sinking his head down to the erect member. His fangs began to lightly nip down on Yuugi's cock, sending pleasure through his body at such an immensity. Yami swallowed Yuugi's member fully before licking around it with his tongue, sending more waves of pleasure through out the little one's body.

"Yami…" Yuugi moaned loudly, "I'm gonna…. Gonna…"

His warning was too late, he released his seed into the Vampire's mouth. Yami pulled the cock out of his mouth and began to lick up Yuugi's sweet cum. He licked around his member again, mopping up every last drop of the white liquid that now lay on his bed sheets.

Yami moved Yuugi over so Yuugi's entrance was accessible. He smirked before groping the younger one's ass. The waves of pleasure caused Yuugi to shiver violently.

"Yami, Take me!" Yuugi screamed, his voice filled with lust.

"As you wish," Yami smirked.

He brought his fingers up to Yuugi's mouth before pushing them into it.

"Make them nice and wet, Aibou," Yami demanding, not wanting to hurt him on entry.

Yuugi's saliva ran all over Yami's fingers. He pulled his fingers back before taking the one closest to his thumb. With his other hand he began to stroke the slightly relaxed cock that was underneath Yuugi.

"Just relax, Aibou. This will hurt," He said caringly.

Yuugi tried to concentration on the sensations of Yami's spare hand touching up his cock. Yami pushed his finger into Yuugi's entrance, causing cries of pain to erupt from the boy. The feeling of Yami's finger inside him soon became pleasurable. Yami hesitated for a second, slightly worried that he was hurting the boy. Could a vampire feel this way for a human?

"Yami… _go on_!" Yuugi screamed, wanting to feel Yami's cock inside him.

Yami pushed a second finger up Yuugi's entrance, causing a wince from the small boy. Yami began to stoke Yuugi's member more often, sending pleasure through out his Aibou. While doing this his fingers made a scissoring motion as an attempt to stretch out Yuugi's tight entrance. Pain combined with pleasure in these two motions, causing Yuugi to bite down on his lip, in an unbitten area of course. Yami removed his fingers and positioned himself at Yuugi's entrance, he just hoped Yuugi was ready for this.

His spare hand moved from Yuugi's cock and towards one of his black pillows. From underneath it he grabbed a tube of lube. This may be his sex slave, but he didn't want to hurt him so much that he couldn't have sex again for a week. He removed the lid and squirted the liquid over his hands. He covered his member in the slimy and slippery liquid before throwing away the tube.

"Aibou, are you ready for this?" the vampire king asked. Yuugi simply nodded in response.

Yami took his newly lube-covered member and pushed it into Yuugi's entrance as fast as he could in an attempt to not hurt him. Yuugi bit down on his lip so hard it began to bleed. He cried out in pain but it was soon over. Yami began to thrust in and out of Yuugi, causing Yuugi to moan more and shiver more. Yuugi felt so tight around Yami's member. The heat and tightness was too much for the vampire. Moans left his sweet lips.

He began to slam in and out of Yuugi, causing him to flinch in pain but that soon stopped. Yami soon found Yuugi's prostate and began to press against it with his member.

"YAMI!" Yuugi yelled in pure bliss, literally seeing stars from the feeling.

Yami slammed into Yuugi again, hitting his prostate and sending waves of pleasure through the boy. Yuugi stiffened as he prepared to cum again. His white seed left his cock again, splattering all over Yami's crimson sheets. Yami ignored it and just kept pumping into Yuugi. Yuugi threw his head back and moaned Yami's name as loud as he could. It jut felt so good.

Yuugi's inner walls tightened around Yami, causing more pleasure to pass through Yami's body. The feeling of Yuugi's tight entrance was too much for him. Without warning, Yami's cum was released into Yuugi's entrance. Waves of pleasure continued to hit Yami. He pushed into Yuugi one last time before pulling out.

They both lay together on the bed, entangled together, panting heavily from the recent exercise. Yami looked to his Aibou before nuzzling him softly.

"You're my Aibou, and you always will be mine," Yami whispered softly into Yuugi's ear.

He went down to the hickey that he made on Yuugi's neck earlier. He looked down to Yuugi's soft neck before widely opening his mouth so his fangs were on show. His fangs dived into Yuugi's soft neck, causing Yuugi to scream Yami's name the loudest he had all night. He drained a slight bit of the little one's sweet and tangy blood before leaving his mark there. Yuugi fell asleep immediately from the exhaustion and blood loss.

'Don't worry my sweet, sweet Aibou. No one except for me will touch you now,' Yami thought possessively before to falling asleep in that crimson bed. Both naked boys were entangled together, with looks of bliss on their faces.

**--End of mature content and the chapter… Well sux for you!--**

**A/N: Err…. What do you think ; Ah Touché Leila! I did write a lemon! (I'm RANDOMLY quoting Iruka, In your face) Thanks to Moondalian for reading this over, I owe her one. She also posted this, so if it messes up blame Moondalian.. Send her hate mail for all I care (Joke) She likes being called the Pink Pixie Princess!  
Moondalian: °glares° dude, if this is messed up, YOU wrote it. As for hate mail, I'd rather have reviews to my own fics °nods° Now then, since I've had my say as well, I'll leave you people to Review!  
**

**Inno-chan**


	4. Mirror Mirror, on the wall

**Tainted Innocence**

"BLAH" - Speech

'BLAH' - Thoughts

\\BLAH//-Mind Control; you read, you found out

**Summary:** Yet another vamp AU: Vampires over took the streets of domino over a centaury ago. These demons are the nightmares of the Human Slaves that are left. They live in fear of them, hoping for a way of escape. Will they ever be freed? Will someone defy the Vampires? And how long can the innocent last here? Yami/Yuugi

**Exams are over, I'm off school****... Thanks for the support... My parents' have stopped watching me. I can spend this holiday just writing! For anyone who cares I passed all finals, whether it is low or high it's a pass. My computer also ran out of memory x.x Not a good week for this x.x Back to normal now… Sorry for being a week later than expected.**

**Warning, OOC-ness may occur this chapter without meaning! It was hard to right.**

**Chapter Three: ****Mirror, Mirror on the wall**

Ryou only waited outside of Yami's door for a minute before Kaiba came over to him.

"Ahh, Bakura's new piece of meat. Follow me. If you don't then… Well you don't want to know," Kaiba smirked before with a sweep of his coat walking off. Ryou sighed before following. He was worried for what was happening to Yuugi in there. He had just seen them kiss. That was unexpected.

They walked along the dark corridors in silence. No interaction was made at all, not even eye contact. Ryou just kept his head down and followed Kaiba, completely oblivious to the area around him. He felt like he was being lead to his death. The gloomy aura that the building had did that to people. The thought that you could die with any wrong mood was another. These masters weren't considerate. If you were completely honest they were cold blooded killers. **Un-dead** cold blooded killers.

They had soon reached there destination. Kaiba came to a sudden stop and twirled to stand out of the way.

"Enter. Bakura is waiting for you," He smirked. A chuckle almost escaped his lips but Kaiba held it back.

Ryou looked up and saw a large door similar to Yami's from earlier. Black and gothic looking and almost identical. The only difference was the encarvings. Various images of weapons lay in carved deep into the wood.

The doors slowly crept open, creaking loudly. Fear shot through Ryou's body. He gulped as the doors opened wider. Slowly as they opened a shadowy shape was revealed in the opening. A silhouette with spikes for hair was revealed a shadow in the already dark room.

The doors opened fully allowing a little light to enter. A click was suddenly heard from inside and lights flared up from inside the room. The silhouette was revealed. A white haired and almost an identical clone stood there. He looked older, his eyes especially, and he lacked the innocence Ryou had. He looked eviler in a way that Ryou couldn't think of words for.

The clone shook his head and his gravity-defying white hair. He Smirked towards Ryou before walking slowly over to the smaller clone. Ryou shook in fear more for each step that Bakura came closer. Bakura came up and placed his pale hand on Ryou's shoulder. Grinning manically he laughed slightly. Ryou's eyes maddened in fear, like a rabbit looking into flashlights of cars.

"Ahh finally my little Ryou has grown up. I'm Bakura and your mine," The white haired Bakura smirked before grabbed Ryou possessively and walking off with him. Ryou gulped in fear. Bakura loved it when his prey was scared.

---------------Scene Change----------------

Yuugi awoke in the bed, with the covers closely wrapped around his petite form, alone. He groggily opened his amethyst eyes and scanned his surroundings. A single folded piece of paper was pinned to the pillow next to him. In a thick, black and elegant looking font it said: "Yuugi". Interested Yuugi opened the note, wondering what could be inside.

_**Dearest Yuugi,**_

_**I've been called away for a meeting so you're alone for most of the morning and some of the afternoon. If you try to escape, I will know. I have a way to track you now, so don't even try it. When I come back I'll come to see you. **_

_**I had a fun night last night, MY Yuugi,**_

_**Yami**_

The memories of last night flooded back to Yuugi's mind. His amethyst eyes widened in shock and horror at what he had done. He and Yami had done _that._ Yuugi was disgusted in himself for the events of last night. How could he have done that? He looked around for Yami, in the dingy light from the surrounding torches, and saw no Yami-shaped blur. He sighed slightly in relief. He looked down to where he was. In the bed where it all happened.

He jumped quickly out of the bed, trying to escape it almost. It was filthy and stank of sex; the sex that he had had last night. And to make it worse it was with that _monster_. That monster had called for the death of Yuugi's parents. That monster had killed millions of people. It had also enjoyed it and literally swam in the blood. Yuugi's large and worried amethyst eyes scanned the room, again in fear. In the corner he saw a large gothic mirror.

Looking down to himself quickly he noticed he was still naked. He blushed despite the fact that no one was there. He quickly grabbed his clothes from yesterday off the floor and placed his clothes back on. He walked over to the mirror. It was a large mirror, both taller and wider than Yuugi, surrounded by a decorative black iron. It was just curls all connected to make the frame yet it looked so beautiful. Yuugi remembered the mirror he had in his old room. Just a normal one with a plastic, not wooden due to the fear of stakes, frame.

_-Flashback- _

_A younger Yuugi was sitting on his bed. His knees were held to his chest and he was just rocking. His eyes were wide and tired with a look of fear. He was shivering a lot and crouched over. His Tri-coloured spiky hair had lost its shine and become dull. The spikes drooped a lot and lacked life. His hair was dirty and matted yet he had no care for that. His clothes were a dirty robe, different from his usual school uniform which he wore no matter what. _

_He looked over to the empty bed beside him. Ryou should've been there but wasn't. That bed hadn't even been touched by Ryou yet. Yami had told him that Ryou would be with Yuugi all the time. He had also said that they would be 'safe' from the vampires now. Then Yami just walked away, leaving Yuugi alone. A note had come saying that he was expected to learn from a vampire so when he was older he could work. This 'education' would help him become a useful worker in the castle and the king himself had decreed that they would have a tutor for 2 years. _

_Ryou was currently with someone who would help him. Yuugi didn't know who, no one would tell him, he just prayed that it would work. Ryou had been shook up so much by what had happened. He was apparently a wreck from what Yuugi had heard the vampires say. He didn't mean to listen in on their conversations, he just did by coincidence._

_Now Yuugi was alone in his pale room and left to his thoughts. He knew one thing: He hated Yami and all vampires. They had killed his family. His family hadn't done anything. His family were innocent yet they were still murdered. His mother and grandfather, all that he had now, were dead. Ryou's family were also dead. And most of all, because of the vampires Yuugi was now alone._

_He looked to the wall in front of him on it lay a mirror. Simple with a blue plastic frame around it's mirrored glass. Nothing really fancy, not at all, just a simple and normal mirror. Yuugi looked down to his hands. He hadn't looked at himself in a whole week. He rose up slowly and crept towards the mirror. He walked with his head bowed and eyes looking at the floor. _

_He soon reached the wall and looked up. The mirror was low down on the wall and perfectly in line with his face. He looked a state. His hair wasn't just greasy and matted but it had lost all life. His eyes looked worn and tired. They no longer sparkled with a slight happiness. The shade of amethyst had even dulled slightly. His eyes had lost the innocence that once burned in them. He looked scarred almost. Scarred by the horrors he had heard that week ago._

"_Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all…__?" He whispered. He knew of Snow White from the stories his mother had told him._

_At that thought tears immediately streamed down his face. He looked at him self. So pathetic. He had let the vampires win._

"_I…c-can no-ot let the-them w-win!" He blubbered, looking into his own eyes in the mirror. He sniffed loudly and wiped his tear-stained cheeks._

"_Mum wouldn't have wanted me to cry. She would've wanted me to stay strong. Mum would've wanted me to stand up for myself, like she said about Tristan when he was mean to me!" He said to himself, still looking in his own eyes._

"_I'll do it for you mummy! I'll stand up for myself!" He yelled!_

_The door burst open and a vampire entered._

"_Great now we have two nervous wrecks! Your tutor dude is here," He mumbled before walking out._

_-End Flashback-_

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…" He whispered to himself, bringing back that memory.

"I can't believe I'm talking to a mirror again," He sighed, "Well, it's the best company I'm gonna get…"

"If Yami wasn't such an evil bastard then maybe I wouldn't have ever been in this mess. I mean he killed my freaking parents and I just made love with him! I'm such an Idiot! That heartless bastard cares nothing of love. I'm just his pet. I'll age and he won't. He'll get bored and just drink me dry. Then he'll find another victim. I bet he's been doing this for ever," He yelled before looking to his eyes in the mirror.

"It's so unlike me to yell out like this… But I'm so angry with him! I mean first of all he tricks me and I bet he tricked me last night! Or did a lust spell or something! I'm so disgusted at myself! That _Monster_ cares about no one!" He yelled before hitting the mirror with his hand. The mirror only wobbled. He looked up to it and his neck.

He saw the scar. Two scabbed circles on his neck with a trace of blood heading downwards. Yuugi's hand immediately went to his neck.

"That… Bastard. That's all he cares about in me! I bet he does! Blood. That's all those _Monsters_ care about! Blood, blood and more blood! He really doesn't care! Not at all! I hate him!" He looked up to his eyes, tears flooding down his face.

He sniffed loudly. Tears fell freely from his amethyst eyes.

"All I wanted was to live with my family and because of him I can't. I used to be young and naïve and because of this place now I'm tainted. My innocence has left me," He muttered, sniffling slighting, "And, it's all his fault,"

He ended his sentence. Hatred and anger showed deeply. He spoke it with true hatred, angry at what Yami had caused him.

Suddenly something grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Amethyst met crimson. Yami snarled at Yuugi, he looked honestly hurt.

"And that's what you think. Let me tell you what I think," He snarled, grabbing Yuugi angrily. He placed him onto a near-by chair.

-----------------------------  
**A/N: Think about that cliffy then What will Yami say? What's gonna be Yuugi's reaction? What's happening to Ryou? Find out next Sunday night (GMT) as only I know **

**No editing this chapter, so excuse grammatical errors and such. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait!! I didn't mean to be this long... But I'm back now!**

**Inno**


End file.
